La Belle et la Bête (film, 1991)
}} La Belle et la Bête est le 39 long-métrage d'animation et le 30 « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Sorti en 1991, il s'inspire du conte-éponyme de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, publié en 1757. Deux « suites » lui seront données : La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël enchanté (1997) et Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bête (1998), sorties directement en vidéo. Prologue Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l’ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible. Un soir d’hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d’un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu’il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. Lorsqu’il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse. Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l’amour. En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants. Horrifiée par son aspect effroyable, la Bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu’au jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une femme et s’en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamné à garder l’apparence d’un monstre pour l’éternité. Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d’échapper à cette malédiction ; car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ? Synopsis En France, il y a plusieurs siècles, dans un petit village paisible où chaque jour était semblable au précédent. Dans ce village vit une charmante demoiselle. Elle est si jolie que son prénom égale sa beauté : Belle. Elle est très différente des autres gens du village où elle habite avec son père. L’homme le plus fort et le plus célèbre du village est un chasseur nommé Gaston. Il poursuit Belle de ses assiduités mais elle se dérobe. Gaston rumine sa vengeance. Maurice, le père de Belle, est inventeur. Il part présenter une nouvelle invention mais se perd dans la forêt près du château de la Bête. Quand il arrive au château, fuyant une meute des loups, Maurice rencontre d'abord Lumière et Big Ben, serviteurs de la Bête. Mais celle-ci s’empare de lui et l’enferme à clé dans la plus haute tour du château. Belle vole au secours de son père et demande à la Bête de libérer son père malade. La Bête accepte à condition que Belle soit sa prisonnière, en pensant que celle-ci pourrait rompre la malédiction qui le retient sous la forme d'une bête. Résumé :Le village de Belle Dans un petit village provincial français proche du château vit une jeune fille prénommée Belle. Elle vit avec son père Maurice. Les habitants du village vantaient sa beauté mais la trouvaient étrange en raison de sa passion pour les livres. La beauté de Belle attira les attentions du chasseur et propriétaire de la taverne locale, Gaston. Il tente de la séduire, mais elle le considère comme "grossier et vaniteux". Gaston ignore le père de Belle qui revient au village avec sa dernière invention. Porté par son propre entrain, Gaston envoie son comparse Lefou dans les bois tuer une biche pour le festin de mariage. :La maison de Belle et Maurice Maurice tente de faire fonctionner son invention apparemment folle, lorsque Belle lui demande s'il la trouve étrange. Il lui répond que non et ils entament alors un chant de dévotion et d'amour réciproque. Après avoir fait fonctionner la machine, Maurice laisse Belle et emmène son oeuvre à une foire en dehors du village. Belle lui donne un foulard et un panier repas. :La forêt et le château de la Bête Sur le chemin de la ville, Maurice se perd dans les bois. Il perd son chargement et doit continuer à pieds dans le vent et la neige. Menant son cheval à ses cotés, il est attaqué par des loups. Il court à l'aveuglette dans les bois et arrive devant la grille d'un château délabré, celui de la bête. Il passe le portail et pénètre dans la demeure. Lumière, qui a pris la forme d'un chandelier, le laisser entrer dans le château sous les protestations de Big Ben, l'intendant du château qui prend la forme d'une pendule. Les autres serviteurs, sous la forme d'objets d'intérieur, regardent Maurice de manière à la fois surprise et inquiète. Plumette, qui a la forme d'un plumeau, avec l'aide de Lumière, l'installe devant le feu pour qu'il se réchauffe tandis que Mme Samovar (une cuisinière qui prend l'aspect d'une théière) prépare une tasse de thé qu'elle fait porter par son fils Zip, une tasse ébréchée. Mais la bête revient furieuse. Elle condamne le vieil homme au cachot pour violation de propriété. :À la taverne Au village, Gaston se prépare à épouser Belle. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la taverne elle aperçoit Gaston et tente de s'enfuir mais il se lance dans une proposition de mariage. Elle rejette son offre le laissant mystifié. Elle rentre chez elle et chante son envie de voyager, de découvrir le monde afin de s'échapper de cette vie provinciale. Lefou accourt dans la salle tenant l'écharpe de Maurice. Belle réalisant que son père doit être en danger, demande de l'aide. Sa requête est rejetée et Belle décide de partir seule à la recherche du vieil homme. Grâce à Philibert, le cheval de son père, elle retrouve la trace du château. :Retour au château Dans le couloir principal du château, Big Ben et Lumière discourent sur combien d'entre eux sont sans vie et quels seront les prochains à achever leurs transformations. Belle entre alors dans le château. Les serviteurs voient en elle une possibilités de briser le sort. Belle parvient à trouver son père dans les cachots. La Bête revient et découvre la jeune fille et son père. Le monstre refuse de libérer le vieil homme. Belle propose alors de prendre la place de son père comme prisonnier à vie. La Bête soulève le vieil homme et l'expulse en dehors du château sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à Belle. Lumière parvient à convaincre son maître de laisser Belle occuper une chambre au lieu d'un cachot. Il l'emmène dans une aile du château mais lui interdit l'accès à l'aile ouest qu'il occupe. Il lui propose toutefois sur les conseils de son serviteur d'inviter la jeune femme à dîner avec lui. Elle accepte malgré tout sa situation. Mme Samovar entre dans la chambre avec Zip ainsi que Madame de la Grande Bouche, une diva transformée en armoire, et tente de réconforter Belle afin qu'elle prenne part au dîner. À la taverne du village, Gaston se sent triste après que Belle l'a repoussé. Les habitants tentent de le réconforter. Maurice entre alors en courant dans la taverne et essaye de raconter ses mésaventures et le terrible sort de sa fille. Les villageois mené par Gaston le déclarent fou et le repousse. Le vieil homme décide de retourner seul au château. Une idée survient dans l'esprit de Gaston. Il la confie à Lefou. :Le dîner Au château, Big Ben et les autres objets-serviteurs réalisent qu'ils risquent de disparaître si le sort n'est jamais brisé car Belle refuse toujours de dîner avec la Bête. Cette dernière revient au château et demande où se trouve Belle. Elle découvre que la jeune femme n'est pas venue. Bête court de colère dans la chambre et intime à Belle de venir manger. Elle refuse à nouveau bien qu'il lui demande d'un ton contraint "S'il vous plait". Furieux il décide que s'il elle ne veut pas manger avec lui, elle ne mangera pas du tout. Les serviteurs pleurent leurs dernières chances de revenir normaux mais reprennent courage après les encouragements de Mme Samovar. Bête utilise son miroir magique pour regarder Belle et la voit refuser d'avoir une vie sociale avec lui. La rose enchantée perd un nouveau pétale. Lorsque Belle se sent affamée, elle s'aventure dans le château et rencontre les serviteurs. Elle leurs demande à manger et se le voit refuser par Big Ben mais les autres serviteurs, ménés par Lumière le convainquent de la laisser manger un peu. Lumière se lance alors dans la salle à manger dans un dîner spectaculaire, digne de la haute tradition française sic. :L'aile ouest Après le dîner, Belle est emmenée dans une visite du château sous la direction de Big Ben. Elle s'échappe de la visite guidée pour pénétrer dans l'aile ouest, la seule que la Bête lui a interdite. Elle atteint la chambre de la Bête et découvre un tableau déchiré représentant un charmant jeune homme ainsi qu'une rose enfermée sous une cloche en verre, la rose enchantée. Alors qu'elle tente de toucher la fleur, la Bête arrive furieux et lui crie de s'en aller d'ici. Elle tente de s'écarter mais il l'attrape. Apeurée d'avoir était ainsi brutalisée elle s'enfuit dans le château puis au dehors. La Bête perçoit son erreur et tente de s'en excuser ; trop tard. L'avant-dernier pétale de rose tombe alors, donnant peu de chance au charme d'être brisé. Bête s'aperçoit alors que Belle le verra toujours comme rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Fiche technique * Titre original : Beauty and the Beast * Titre français : La Belle et la Bête * Réalisation : Gary Trousdale et Kirk Wise * Scénario : Linda Woolverton (supervision); Roger Allers, Kelly Asbury, Brenda Chapman, Tom Ellery, Kevin Harkey, Robert Lence, Burny Mattinson, Brian Pimental, Joe Ranft, Chris Sanders et Bruce Woodside d'après Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont * Conception graphique : ** Direction artistique : Brian McEntee ** Cadrage (Layout) : Edward Ghertner (supervision) ** Décors: Lisa Keene (supervision) ** Mise au propre (Clean-up) : Vera Lanpher (supervision) * Animation : ** Supervision : James Baxter, Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Nick Ranieri, Will Finn, David Pruiksma, Ruben Aquino, Chris Wahl et Russ Edmonds ** Animation des personnages : Michael Cedeno, Lorna Cook, Randy Cartwright, Douglas Krohn, Ken Duncan, Mike Nguyen, Anthony Derosa, Gee Fwee Boedoe, Tom Sito, Aaron Blaise, Broose Johnson, Brad Kuha, Joe Haidar, Ron Husband, David Burgess, Alexander Kupershmidt, Tim Allen, Rejean Bourdages, David Stephan, Barry Temple, Michael Show, Tony Bancroft, Phil Young, Dan Boulos, Mark Kausler, Ellen Woodbury, Cynthia Overman, Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves, Larry White et Tony Anselmo ** Effets spéciaux : Randy Fullmer (supervision) ** Animation numérique (CGI) : Jim Hillin (supervision) avec la participation de Pixar * Montage : John Carnochan (supervision film), Kathleen Bennett (supervision musique) * Musique : ** Compositeur : Alan Menken ** Chansons : Howard Ashman (paroles), Alan Menken (musique) ** Arrangements : Alan Menken et Danny Troob ** Orchestrations : Danny Troob et Michael Starobin ** Direction et arrangements vocaux : David Friedmann * Productrice associée : Sarah McArthur * Producteur exécutif : Howard Ashman * Producteur délégué : Don Hahn * Production : Walt Disney Pictures, Silver Screen Partners IV * Distribution : Buena Vista Pictures Distribution * Format : Couleurs - 1,66:1 (1,85:1 étendu) - Dolby Stéréo * Durée : 87 minutes * Dates de sortie : : 13 novembre 1991 ; : 21 octobre 1992 Édition spéciale (2002) * Scénario : Roger Allers, Kevin Harvey et Brian Pimental * Conception graphique : ** Direction artistique : Edward Ghertner ** Cadrage (Layout) : Mitchell Guintu Bernal (supervision) ** Décors: Lisa Keene, Dean Gordon (supervision) ** Mise au propre (Clean-up) : Alex Topete, Marshall Toomey (supervision) ** Effets spéciaux : Steve Moore (supervision) * Montage : Hellen Keneshea * Coordinateur artistique : David Bossert * Directrice de production : Angelique Yen * Productrice déléguée : Dorothy McKim Note : La liste des « crédités » au générique étant trop longue pour être citée in extenso ici, nous n'avons repris que les principaux contributeurs. Distribution Voix originales *Paige O'Hara : Belle *Robby Benson : The Beast (la Bête) *Richard White : Gaston *Jerry Orbach : Lumière *David Ogden Stiers : Narrateur / Cogsworth (Big Ben) *Angela Lansbury : Mrs Potts (Mme Samovar) *Bradley Pierce : Chip (Zip) *Rex Everhart : Maurice *Jesse Corti : Lefou *Hal Smith : Philippe *Jo Anne Worley : Wardrobe (l'Armoire) *Brian Cummings : Stove (le Fourneau) *Alvin Epstein : Bookseller (le Libraire) *Tony Jay : Monsieur D'Arque *Alec Murphy : Baker (le Boulanger) *Kimmy Robertson : Featherduster (Plumette) *Mary Kay Bergman : Babette *Kath Soucie : Bimbette *Frank Welker : Footstool (le Repose-pieds)/Special vocal effects (Effets vocaux) *Mickie McGowan : French Peasant Woman (Paysanne) *Alec Murphy : Baker (Le Boulanger) Voix françaises *Bénédicte Lécroart : Belle *Emmanuel Jacomy : la Bête *François Le Roux : Gaston *Daniel Beretta : Lumière *Jean Amadou : Narrateur *Georges Berthomieu : Big Ben *Gérard Rinaldi : Big Ben (chant) *Lucie Dolène : Mme Samovar *Clarence Le Prévost : Zip *Georges Aubert : Maurice *Jean-Claude Corbel : Lefou *Claude Chantal : L'Armoire *Brigitte Virtudes : L'Armoire (chant) *Jacques Giraud : Le Fourneau / Le Boulanger *René Morard : Le Libraire *Henry Djanik : Monsieur D'Arque *Josiane Pinson : Plumette Version longue (2002) Même distribution sauf : *Lili Baron : Mme Samovar *Christiane Legrand : Mme Samovar (chant) *Kelyan Blanc : Zip (dialogues additionnels) Chansons du film *''Belle'' - Belle, Gaston, Lefou, Chœur *''Belle'' (reprise) - Belle *''Gaston'' - Gaston, Lefou, Chœur *''Gaston'' (reprise) - Gaston, Lefou, Chœur *''C'est la fête'' (Be our guest) - Lumière, Mme Samovar, Chœur *''Je ne savais pas'' (Something there) - Belle, la Bête, Lumière, Mme Samovar, Big Ben *''Humain à nouveau'' (Human again) - Tous les objets (Version longue uniquement) *''Histoire éternelle - La Belle et la Bête'' (Beauty and the Beast) - Mme Samovar *''Tuons la bête'' (The Mob song) - Gaston, Chœur *''La Belle et la Bête'' (générique de fin) - Solistes La chanson La Belle et la Bête est interprétée par Peabo Bryson et Céline Dion dans la version originale, par Charles Aznavour et Liane Foly dans la première version française et par Patrick Fiori et Julie Zenatti dans la seconde version française. Récompenses et nominations *2 Oscar : "Meilleure musique" et "Meilleure chanson" (Beauty and the Beast) pour Alan Menken et Howard Ashman *3 Golden Globes : "Best Motion Picture - Comedy/Musical", "Best Original Score - Motion Picture" (Alan Menken), "Best Original Song" (Alan Menken, Howard Ashman pour Beauty and the Beast) *2 Grammy Awards : "Best Instrumental Composition" (Alan Menken), "Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television" (Howard Ashman, Alan Menken pour Beauty and the Beast) *4 nominations aux Oscar : "Meilleure chanson" (Howard Ashman, Alan Menken pour Be Our Guest), "Meilleure chanson" (Howard Ashman, Alan Menken pour Belle), "Meilleur film" (Don Hahn), "Meilleur son" (Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson & Doc Kane) *1 nomination aux Golden Globes : "Meilleure chanson" (Howard Ashman, Alan Menken pour Be Our Guest) *2002 : La Belle et la Bête des studios Disney est sélectionné pour faire partie des films conservés à la Bibliothèque du Congrès américain "pour son intérêt historique, esthétique et culturel". Sorties Cinéma *13 novembre 1991 - États-Unis (Première à New York ''Disney A to Z : The updated official Encyclopedia'', Dave Smith p 51-52.) *22 novembre 1991 - Canada et États-Unis *20 décembre 1991 - Philippines *11 juin 1992 - Australie *9 juillet 1992 - Argentine et Pérou *20 août 1992 - Hong Kong *12 septembre 1992 - Japon *9 octobre 1992 - Royaume-Uni *21 octobre 1992 - France *20 novembre 1992 - Danemark et Suède *26 novembre 1992 - Allemagne et Pays-Bas *27 novembre 1992 - Espagne *2 décembre 1992 - Italie *18 décembre 1992 - Finlande *1 janvier 2002 - (IMAX) Australie, France, Hong Kong, Japon et États-Unis *2 janvier 2002 - (IMAX) Belgique *4 janvier 2002 - (IMAX) Pologne et Royaume-Uni *11 juillet 2002 - Argentine (Ressortie) *25 juillet 2002 - Israël (Ressortie) et Pérou (Édition spéciale) *9 août 2002 - (IMAX) Islande *6 septembre 2002 - Brésil (Édition spéciale) *11 octobre 2002 - Suède (Édition spéciale) Sorties Vidéo *Novembre 1993 - VHS avec format 4/3 (Plein écran) et Laserdisc avec format 1.66 *23 octobre 2002 - VHS avec format 4/3, DVD et Double DVD Collector avec format 1.85 et restauration numérique et doublage français retravaillé *27 novembre 2002 - Bipack 2 DVD (VHS) avec format 1.85 et restauration numérique et doublage français retravaillé À sa sortie en DVD, le film fût proposé comme les autres Disney en deux éditions, une simple et une collector. On peut considérer cette dernière comme une des plus réussies du catalogue Disney, notamment en ce qui concerne le packaging : les deux disques sont présentés dans un superbe coffret cartonné, richement illustré. Le contenu est également à la hauteur de ce chef d'œuvre de l'animation avec une version longue comprenant une séquence musicale inédite, une version de travail et de nombreux bonus. Analyse du film La production *Dans les années 1930 puis dans les années 1950, Disney avait essayé d'adapter La Belle et la Bête, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de traitement approprié, aussi le projet fut mis de côté [[Référence:The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters (John Grant)#Seconde|''The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters , John Grant]] p. 356. Il le resta jusqu'à ce que ''La Petite Sirène (1989) remporte un énorme succès. Les studios décidèrent alors de reprendre le projet une troisième fois qui s'avéra la bonne. Le film est dédié au librettiste Howard Ashman, mort durant la préparation du film. Sa collaboration avec Alan Menken, de La Petite Sirène (1989) à Aladdin (1992), avait permis à Disney de renouer avec la tradition des numéros musicaux dignes de Broadway. A la fin du film, on peut donc lire : :To our friend, Howard who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful. :"A notre ami, Howard qui a donné sa voix à une sirène et son âme à une bête, nous serons pour toujours reconnaissant". La production du film a requis près de 600 animateurs artistes et techniciens dont une partie était basée au sein des studios Walt Disney Animation Florida. Les directeurs artistiques de Disney ont effectué un voyage de travail dans la vallée de la Loire en France afin d'y puiser l'inspiration, d'y étudier les peinrtes romantiques tels que Jean Honoré Fragonard et François Boucher et d'avoir un décor plus européen . L'utilisation de personnages transformés en objets animés dotés d'une personnalité propre est créditée par Dave Smith à Ashman . Le directeur artistique Brian McEntee, assisté de Lisa Keene, a développé une mise en abîme des couleurs et a fait en sorte par exemple que Belle soit la seule personne du village qui porte du bleu, afin de symboliser sa "marginalité" vis-à-vis de autres villageois. Le seul autre "marginal" à porter du bleu est la Bête [[Référence:The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters (John Grant)#Seconde|''The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters , John Grant]] p. 357. ''La Belle et la Bête est le premier long-métrage d'animation Disney dont le scénario a été complètement développé avant l'animation. Dans les films précédents, l'utilisation des seuls storyboards permettait l'évolution de l'histoire en fonction des propositions des animateurs. Plusieurs films précédents ayant cependant dépassé leur budget en raison du temps passé à développer des séquences finalement abandonnées, les producteurs réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient économiser temps et argent en ayant un scénario finalisé avant de commencer l'animation. La Belle et la Bête est le second long-métrage Disney à utiliser intégralement le système Computer Animation Production System (CAPS), un procédé permettant d'encrer et de peindre des séquence d'animation numérisées par caméra digitales, Bernard et Bianca au pays des kangourous (1990) étant le premier. La scène de danse, sur la chanson Be Our Guest, est cella utilisant le plus l'animation de synthèse avec la reconstitution en trois dimensions de la salle de bal. Cet usage a permis des mouvement de caméra impressionnant sur les personnages qui dansent. Si la compagnie Disney est habituée aux Oscar (catégories Oscar de la meilleure musique de film et Oscar du meilleur court-métrage d'animation), ce film est l'unique dessin animé des studios à avoir concouru dans la catégorie Oscar du meilleur film en 1992. Mais c'est Le Silence des agneaux qui remportera finalement la statuette. L'exploitation en salle du film aux États-Unis a permis un bénéfice, après soustraction des coûts de production, de plus de 140 millions de dollars, auxquels doivent s'ajouter les revenus à l'international et autres bénéfices de produits dérivés. Dans la version longue française sortie en 2002, tout comme dans les ressorties du Livre de la Jungle en 2000 et de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains en 2001, Lucie Dolène a été remplacée par une autre comédienne pour cause de procès avec la Walt Disney Company, concernant les droits d'interprète. Les personnages Le personnage de la Bête, dessiné par six animateurs supervisés par Glen Keane, a été créé par hybridation en prenant les éléments suivants [[Référence:The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters (John Grant)#Seconde|''The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters , John Grant]] p. 359 : * la crinière d'un lion * la barbe et l'ossature crânienne d'un buffle * les grès et le nez d'un sanglier * le pourtour très musclé des yeux d'un gorille * les pattes arrières et la queue d'un loup * le grand corps costaud d'un ours Originalement, la séquence ''C'est la fête s'adressait à Maurice et non à Belle, mais les créateurs estimèrent que c'était une trop belle chanson pour qu'un personnage secondaire en soit le centre. *Le personnage de Zip n'avait à l'origine qu'une ligne de texte, mais la voix de Bradley Pierce fut tellement appréciée que les scénaristes inventèrent de nouvelles scènes avec la petite tasse, il est aussi le seul objet du château qui appelle Belle par son nom, tout les autres l'appellent "mademoiselle", "elle", "la dame". *Le personnage mignon du film devait être une boîte à musique, sorte de version musicale du nain Simplet. Mais quand le rôle de Zip fut développé, l'idée de la boîte à musique fut jetée aux oubliettes. Cependant, on peut encore l'apercevoir un bref instant sur une table à côté de Lumière, juste avant le combat entre les objets enchantés et les villageois dans le château de la Bête. *Les scènes du combat sur le toit du château et de la chasse dans la forêt devaient intégrer des images de synthèse, mais l'état primitif de la technologie à l'époque en a limité l'usage à la scène de la salle de bal. Même pour cette scène, une stratégie de rechange a été envisagée, appelée "Ice Capades" par les concepteurs, avec juste un projecteur sur les deux personnages sur un fond noir. *La danse finale de Belle et du Prince réutilise l'animation d'Aurore et de Philippe dans la scène finale de La Belle au bois dormant (1959), faute de temps pour une séquence originale. *Dans un plan rapproché de Gaston quand il tombe du toit du château, à la fin du film, on peut voir des crânes dans ses yeux. *Angela Lansbury, la voix originale de M Samovar, pensait qu'un autre personnage était mieux placé pour chanter la ballade Histoire éternelle, mais le réalisateur lui demanda de faire au moins une prise au cas où rien d'autre ne marcherait. C'est cette prise unique qui est dans le film. *Julie Andrews avait été pressentie pour incarner la voix de M Samovar. *Quand la Bête se fait coiffer pour plaire à Belle, la coupe qu'on lui fait est celle du lion dans Le Magicien d'Oz (1939). *La fumée visible durant la transformation de la Bête en Prince est une véritable fumée non-animée. Elle fut originalement utilisée dans Taram et le chaudron magique (1985). *Plusieurs des peintures du château sont des versions grossières d'œuvres de peintres célèbres tels que Johannes Vermeer, Rembrandt et Francisco Goya. *Lors de la toute première apparition du Prince, on peut lire sur les vitraux du palais sa devise en latin entourant son blason : Vincit qui se vincit (« Vainc qui se vainc »). Elle est inspirée de la locution du poète latin Publius Syrus Bis vincit, qui se vincit in victoria (« Celui qui sait se vaincre dans la victoire est deux fois vainqueur »). On peut y voir une allusion au fait que la Bête doit surmonter son caractère bestial pour gagner l'amour de Belle. Autour du film La société Disney a créé plusieurs produits dérivés de ce long métrages d'animation : * Suites en animation : ** La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël enchanté (1997) ** Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bête (1998), sorties directement en vidéo. * Spectacles **''La Belle et la Bête'' est une comédie musicale, montée pour les parcs à thèmes Disney en 1992 par Walt Disney Entertainment. **''La Belle et la Bête'' est une comédie musicale, montée pour la première fois à Broadway en 1994 par Walt Disney Theatrical Productions. Anecdotes * *Un épisode du dessin animé Animaniacs fait intervenir une parodie du film intitulée Choupie et la Bête. Titre en différentes langues *Allemand : Die Schöne und das Biest *Anglais : Beauty and the Beast *Arabe : الجميلة والوحش () *Chinois : 美女与野兽 (Měinǚ yǔ Yěshòu) *Danois : Skønheden og udyret *Espagnol : La bella y la bestia *Espéranto : Belulino kaj la Besto *Finnois : Kaunotar ja hirviö *Français : La Belle et la Bête *Hébreu : היפה והחיה () *Italien : La Bella e la Bestia *Japonais : 美女と野獣 (Bijo to Yajū : « La Belle Femme et le Fauve ») *Néerlandais : Belle en het Beest *Portugais : A Bela e o Monstro *Russe : Красавица и чудовище (Krasavitsa i Tchoudovichtche) *Suédois : Skönheten och odjuret Voir aussi *[[La Belle et la Bête|Autres œuvres portant le titre La Belle et la Bête]] *Fiche IMDb *[http://www.ultimatedisney.com/beauty.htm La Belle et la Bête] dans Ultimate Disney Notes et références Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1991 Catégorie:Long métrage d'animation Disney Catégorie:Film musical des années 1990 Catégorie:Titre de film en B Catégorie:Film de fantasy Catégorie:Oscar de la meilleure chanson originale Catégorie:Golden Globe Award : Meilleur film musical ou comédie Catégorie:Univers de La Belle et la Bête de Disney ar:الجميلة والوحش (فيلم 1991) cy:Beauty and the Beast (ffilm 1991) da:Skønheden og udyret (1991 film) de:Die Schöne und das Biest (1991) en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) es:La bella y la bestia (película) fi:Kaunotar ja hirviö (vuoden 1991 elokuva) he:היפה והחיה hu:A Szépség és a Szörnyeteg (film, 1991) id:Beauty and the Beast (film) it:La bella e la bestia (film 1991) ja:美女と野獣 (アニメ映画) ko:미녀와 야수 (1991년 영화) la:Bella et Bestia (1991 pellicula) nl:Belle en het Beest (Disneyfilm) pl:Piękna i Bestia pt:Beauty and the Beast (Disney) ru:Красавица и Чудовище (мультфильм) sv:Skönheten och odjuret (film, 1991) vi:Người đẹp và ác thú (phim 1991) zh:美女与野兽